


The Fattest

by coexistantLilli (orphan_account)



Category: Nae Yeojachingu-neun Gumiho | My Girlfriend is a Gumiho, 내 여자친구는 구미호 | My Girlfriend Is a Gumiho (TV)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Body Image, F/M, I love them so much, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Romantic Face Punching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dae-woong is secretly possesive, human x gumiho rights ftw, just a ficlet of woong-ah caring for his gumiho, my babies are so cute i had to, ok lets disregard that, why does this remind me of a/b/o universe i-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coexistantLilli
Summary: Miho hides something from Dae Woong. He wants to know why.
Relationships: Cha Dae-woong | Gu Mi-ho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Fattest

**Author's Note:**

> aight so maybe woong seems a bit oc. but really this is how i wish he evolved in the og drama. so there :p

Dae Woong watches the girl, Miho, sleep.

Miho, who has taken up a huge part of his life since she entered it, so much so that now it’s like there are two parts of his life now, a clear line drawn in between: Before Miho, and After Miho. 

It’s funny. 

He remembers being so afraid of her at first. Throwing not so covert suspicious glances at her every few minutes, and trying his utmost to not to stare too closely while she was eating. Waiting for the day he’d be rid of her.

Now that he reflects on it, though— even then, there had always been something infinitely scarier than her suddenly deciding that Dae Woong would be a little more appetizing than beef. Something truly terrifying. And he shouldn’t have ignored it, not when it had spiraled, now, into something huger than he could easily comprehend. It took all semblance of a sense of control from him, made him a wreck over her.

See, Dae Woong can sense these things, now. 

Things about her,  _ odd _ things. 

He doesn’t need it to rain to know when she isn’t feeling happy, because as soon as she snuggles into his chest like she always does once she thinks he’s finally asleep, and his hands gradually settle somewhere around her slim waist, he immediately notices something wrong: Miho feels smaller than usual. 

_ Why… ? _

Woong abandons all pretenses at sleeping and tightens his hold on her.

“공주님,” He mumbles into her neck.  _ Princess. _

He runs searching fingers over her and she shivers a bit at his touch. 

“Woong-ah,” She whispers, trying to get up, unsuccessfully—his grip on her is unyielding. “What—what are you doing, Woong-ah?” 

He ignores her, continuing his search. Her ribs… are slightly more prominent than usual. Sharp, and jutting out of skin. Distinct. There is a marked absence of her curves and it doesn’t take him long to guess what’s happened.

_ She... _

“Why haven’t you been eating, Miho?” He rasps into the sensitive skin behind her ear. She shivers again, and he tries his best not to get distracted by her loveliness. “Why? Tell me.”

She frowns, trying her best to look all normal but Dae Woong knows her better than that. He can tell Miho’s hiding something, from the way she’s biting her lip— _ Adorable _ , he thinks—and not completely meeting his eyes, her pupils wavering around anywhere but at him. 

“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She shakes her head, her eyes narrowed, foxlike. “I am eating! I’m eating every day, Woong-ah,” She pouts. 

Woong sighs and sits up in bed, just as Miho hides her face in his shirt. 

There is a brief pause as he deliberates his next move to get the truth out of his Gumiho.

“Baby, I get you beef from Wangbijib every day. And I fucking know you love it,”—he ignores the tempting way her eyes widen at his rare curse—“so just… just don’t try lying, it wont work, not with me,” Woong concludes, trying not to smile at her scowl.

_ You can’t hide from me, not you. Never you. _

“... now, tell me why?” He asks again, pulling her from out of his shirt, and holding her at arm's length so he can see her properly. 

His eyes darken at what he sees and he swallows.

_ High pornography. _

His beloved is wearing white, and it reminds him of the first time he ever saw her. 

Ethereal flower of white floating towards him, slowly but surely making her way into his heart; her large, curious eyes leaving a permanent pockmark on his id.

Woong tries to get her to face him but Miho just looks away. As she does so, though, he notices her eyes twinkle, most probably in amusement at his uncharacteristic sudden urgency. He is usually easy going, casual.

Of course with her it’s different. It always has been. 

“Woong-ah. I told you. I don’t know.” Her voice is stilted and awkward.

He sighs inwardly.  _ Must you always be this stubborn? Not that I’m complaining, but…  _

“But you do know. I  _ know _ you know. Tell me,” He pleads. He almost hates how much he is entirely under her control. How much it is like a physical  _ need  _ for him, to know everything in her head, to possess her thoughts. He’s ashamed of it but as it is, the truth remains: she could tell him to move mountains, and he would have no choice but to acquiesce. 

Woong tries again. “Why are you so thin? I—I don’t like it.”

After a few moments of stubborn silence, she relents, and mumbles something intelligible into him. 

He playfully pinches her thigh in response. “What was that?” He lowers his voice, just the way he knows she likes it. “I couldn’t tell.”

Miho sharply looks up at him, and the devastation on her face forces him to sober his expression. She sighs, and then, seeming to make a decision, finally meets his eyes and repeats herself. 

“... don’t wanna look fat to you. Hye-in… she told me that most human men don’t like that.”

There is a long silence, with Miho biting her lip and looking dejected, and Woong at a complete loss for words.

And then he can’t help himself. 

He breaks into laughter.

Miho is instantly furious, and Woong wasn’t laughing so much, he might’ve been scared. “What are you—” She splutters. “I’m being serious, Woong-ah!” She climbs on top of him and his hands drop to her hips on impulse. 

She looks even better than usual, all flushed like this. 

_ I am the only one who gets to see you like this. _

Woong presses a tender kiss to the side of her lips, and she quiets a little in his arms. She is usually so cheerful, his Miho, and she rarely lets any of her insecurities be known to him. So he distracts her from her fury by way of tickling her. He tickles her all over, making her shriek with laughter until it is impossible for her to keep her frown. “Stop,” She begs, gasping for breath. “Please, please—”

He knows he’s being a complete dick, but— “Please, what?”

Miho scowls but murmurs an almost inaudible “please, Woong-ah.”

_ Okay, then. _

“I’m not like most men,” He brags, running his fingers through her hair as she smiles a little at him. Miho loves it when he plays with her hair. It’s another one of those odd things he knows about her. 

_ Only _ him.

“You don’t believe me, but… I like you fat,” He whispers hoarsely into her stomach, kissing the soft skin there as it turns pink. “In fact, I want you to be fatter. The  _ fattest _ .” 

He can feel her heart rate speed up, identical to his at the moment. 

“... okay?” He asks, through hooded eyes, observing with heady satisfaction at how affected she is by him, from the way her skin is stained crimson to how she slowly nods, nervous and wanting. 

He smiled a little, then tightens his embrace. 

_ Sometimes she’s not scary. _

Miho is Woong’s. He knows it and she knows it, just as they both know he is hers.

And Woong, he likes her fat.


End file.
